


Fresh Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana remembers the time before her marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Femslash100 and the prompt nostalgia.

Diana Wright prepares for bed, her hips aching, as they've done in bad weather ever since Anne Cordelia's birth. Her years weigh heavy on her as she washes in cold water - she's too tired to warm it up again just for herself, after young Fred and Anne Cordelia have done with the first batch, and with Fred away in town for the night. She climbs into bed alone, shivering and miserable, but the bed greets her with the sweetness of fresh sheets, and she’s soon enclosed in a pocket of warmth.

The pain and the age slip away, then, and she smiles, her still-girlish dimples wasted on the darkness. She has shared this bed with Fred happily, but this moment - between faintly lavender-scented sheets, just after they accept one and before they settle - belongs to someone else. Diana remembers in a hot flash of nostalgia her old love, enacted between entwined pinkies, in passionate young hearts, and under guest-fit sheets. Anne Shirley - no other girl touched her. Anne, with her grey eyes twinkling with good humour, or shining with some romantic fancy - Anne of white thighs and sweet lips.

Diana slips into slumber, a girl of sixteen once more.


End file.
